DreamWorks Theatre
}} | status = Open | cost = | soft_opened = May 29, 2018 | opened = | closed = | previousattraction = Shrek 4-D (2003 - 2017) | replacement = | designer = | manufacturer = Universal Creative | type = 4-D film Motion simulator | theme = DreamWorks Animation | duration = | custom_label_1 = | custom_value_1 = | custom_label_2 = | custom_value_2 = | custom_label_3 = | custom_value_3 = | virtual_queue_name = Universal Express Pass | virtual_queue_image = Universal Express availability.svg | virtual_queue_status= available | accessible = | transfer_accessible = | assistive_listening = | cc = }} DreamWorks Theatre is a motion simulator attraction that opened on June 15, 2018 at Universal Studios Hollywood located in the Universal City, California community of Los Angeles. The new attraction is themed around characters featured in films from DreamWorks Animation and features the use of projection mapping. It replaced the Shrek 4-D attraction, which closed on August 13, 2017. Background Following NBCUniversal's purchase of DreamWorks Animation for $3.8 billion in 2016, it sought to leverage its newly acquired intellectual properties. On June 5, 2017, Universal Studios Hollywood announced the new DreamWorks Theatre attraction would open in 2018 based on characters featured in DreamWorks Animation films, which replaced the Shrek 4-D attraction on August 13. NBCUniversal issued a press release regarding the Dreamworks Theatre attraction: }} The DreamWorks Theatre will host a variety of attractions from DreamWorks Animation, such as Shrek, ''Madagascar'', Penguins of Madagascar, How to Train Your Dragon, and ''Trolls''. It would allow the theme park to potentially introduce a new DreamWorks Animation attraction every summer that ties in with the latest theatrical release in Summer 2018. On February 8, 2018, Universal stated the attraction would take place on the morning of The Emperor’s Great Feast of Heroes, where dragon warrior Po the Panda embarks on a quest to deliver “the rare and precious Liquid of Limitless Power” to the Palace while enlisting guests to join him on the adventure. It will include “raging rapids, river pirates, awesome magic and, obviously, Kung Fu." The theater will introduce the first-ever integration of interior projection mapping designed to engulf guests in 180 degrees of immersive adventure and will add seven Christie 4K Boxer Cinema Projectors and 360-degree surround sound audio and include physical effects from water to wind that will add on to the feeling of being in the environment. On April 17, 2018, Universal announced that the attraction will officially open on June 15, 2018. Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest Cast * Jack Black & Mick Wingert as Master Po Ping the Dragon Warrior * Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu * James Hong as Mr. Ping Dreamworks Animation Cameo Cast * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Chris Rock as Marty * Conrad Vernon as Gingy and Rico * Chris Miller as Magic Mirror * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Anna Kendrick as Poppy Kowalski and Private appeared but had no lines. References }} Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Parks & Resorts attractions by name Category:Universal Parks & Resorts films Category:2018 animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:2010s animated short films Category:4D films Category:2018 in film Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:DreamWorks Animation in amusement parks Category:Amusement rides based on film franchises Category:2018 establishments in California